All it Takes is Hunger and a Shoe and other stories
by ClockworkMimi
Summary: "Len managed to upset Rin again." "Mmm, I noticed, I think we need to push them along." "What have you got in mind?" "Find me a good shoe." (I rate everything T) (be ready for more ships!)


I stare at Len as he passes me. His face is stormy.

"Len!" I call as he gets further away from me. "Len!" Further still. I run.

"Len!" I cry as I grab his wrist but he shakes me off. I pull my arm back, cradling it as I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He's never done that before, no matter how clingy I am or how much I annoy him, he never pushes me away. He's not wearing his normal clothes like I am and I feel hurt, we always match. He doesn't look good in blue, only yellow. He walks away without talking.

It's Miku's fault! She's my best friend but it's her fault, Len has some stupid crush on her though it's obvious she doesn't like him. He was about to ask her out yesterday but I started crying still having no idea why and Miku ran over though I wished it had been him.

"Rin? Why are you sitting in the middle of the road?" Miku asks worriedly from behind me, I jump.

"Go away." I say, my voice is thick with tears that I have no explanation for. Why do I feel this way?

"Rin, seriously, what's wrong?" She moves closer and kneels down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder, I quickly shrug it off but I can't see her face, more like I refuse to look at her. Why am I angry with Miku?

"Is it because Len has a crush on me?" She asks, I find myself nodding. Could I be...

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asks, I feel myself nodding. In love? No! I can't be! Not Len! He's my best friend right? Nothing more! Miku hugs me and I let her this time.

"Help?" I whisper and she nods. I'm in love? Yes.

~•3•~

I stare at Len who's with Kaito who's trying to cheer him up. I noticed Kaito keeps glancing at Miku meaningfully and she glances back, I think they're planning something but I'm too upset to think about it. I sniff and Len looks over and sees me, he glares at me. I let out a sob and run to the bathrooms, Miku probably glared back at him but she's right behind me now.

"Miku, I don't like blue." I sniff as I stare at me swollen eyes in the mirror. I can see her flick her turquoise hair and poke her tongue out at me in an attempt to make me laugh. It doesn't work.

"Well thanks!" Says Kaito, poking his head through the bathroom doors.

"Ew! Go away! This is the girls bathroom!" Says Miku, waving her arm around madly in a shooing motion.

"Makes me feel so welcome." He grins. "Miku can I speak with you?" Miku nods and leaves for a minute. I slump and hide under the row of sinks. I can't deal with this right now! I can't be in love with Len! He probably hates me now but I I'm not sure if this feeling is going to go away. I pull my legs into my chest and start sobbing into my arms.

Miku steps in with a bright smile on her face but that disappears when she sees me.

"Oh Rin, what's wrong?!" She exclaims as she quickly sits down next to me. I don't respond, instead crying harder.

"I feel sick." I say finally, wanting to go sit in the common room. Miku nods and takes my hand pulling me slowly to the common room. I feel eyes on me but I don't look around, Miku does and I can tell she's trying to hide a smile, thinking this isn't the time for it. Once I'm sat down on one of the plush sofas Miku goes to get me a sick pass.

I feel my phone go off in my pocket, buzzing against my leg. I don't answer. It buzzes again, signaling another text. On the third vibration I sigh and take it out, thinking it might be Miku.

The phone reads:

Len:

Rin? I'm sorry!

Len:

Rin please answer!

Len: 1 missed call

Len:

I'm sorry if upset you I was

angry shouldn't have shouted

at you, please forgive me?

I sigh and put my phone down. I want to reply but seriously? A sorry text. Miku comes in. She sees the phone on the sofa and walks over, picking it up. After half a minute reading the texts she unlocks my phone (of course she know my password, so does Len if he hadn't forgotten) and sends a message back before putting my phone down along with my sick pass and leaving the room. I pick up my phone and read her text:

Hi Len, this is Miku, if you want to apologise to her, come to the common room and so it to her face!

I groan and drop my phone as I slump over and curl up in a ball, almost knock off both my phone and the pass. I hear the door open and Len's footsteps walk over to me picking up my phone that is dangerously close to the edge if the sofa and putting it on the table near us.

"Are you gonna look at me?" I make no move to answer or take my arms away from my face. He reaches down to me and pries my arms away from my face. I look up at him and start crying. He sighs. "Oh come on, please don't cry!" He says and starts whipping my tears away from my face. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you, I'm not angry at you, I promise. I understand why you were crying yesterday." I sit up and grab my phone and the pass.

"You don't understand at all! You like Miku!" I shout jumping up and pushing him out of the way I run up the stairs to the girls dorms and turn right to the one that I share with Miku.

"Rin!" He cries after me but I don't listen, he can't follow me here, this is the girls dorm.

~•3•~

I quietly sit up and slip on my shoes so as not to wake Miku. I silently open the door and walk down the flights of stairs to common room, I'm hungry after not eating any dinner. I freeze at the top of the last flight of stairs, Len is asleep on the sofa where I left him. I take a step down, intending it to be quiet but I trip over a shoe somebody carelessly left on the stairs.

"Aah!" I scream as I fall but I feel myself wrapped in warm arms and I see Len's face as he sets me down.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly and he looks me over.

"F-fine." I say looking at him, he looks tired. He walks over to the sofa and pats the spot next to him. Without thinking I walk over and sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Why do you like Miku?" Why not me? But I don't say the rest.

"Oh." He sighs as if what I just said was plain stupid. "Miku's just a stupid crush 'cause I thought you wouldn't like me like that!" As his words sink in I start laughing.

"Neither would Miku!" I say to his confused face and he starts laughing. I look at him then reach up and kiss him. His eyes widen in shock but he kisses me back.

-Miku-

I poke my head around the stair well and Kaito sits behind me. I can see Rin and Len kissing. I giggle.

"Mission success!" I whisper shout. Kaito holds up his hand and we high-five... A little to loudly. Len breaks off the kiss and they both see us.

"You set us up!?" They shouted at us. I pat Kaito's quickly as we both stare.

"Kaito-" they stand up. "Kaito! Kaito, run!" I shout and we run down the stairs and through the common room doors and out into the hallway.

"Who do you think will catch us first?! Them or the headmaster?!" I pant, Kaito looks behind us.

"With any luck, the headmaster!"

**A/N: so here's a new story! (Omg she posted two stories in two days!) yeah, I had a new idea! I shouldn't have done that. But I think these two are so cute! Miku and Kaito are just thrown in there too. Rin never actually bothered to check Miku was in her bed. They were hiding the whole time because Miku purposefully starved her by not bringing her any food. So by now you've probably guessed the two talking in the description. Okay bye now. **

**Mimi out~ **


End file.
